


Connor X Reader – Traditions

by writeyouin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Hey, absolutely adore your work! I'd love to see a very christmas-y fic with pre-deviant Connor in which the reader attempts to incite some kind of humanlike reaction from him with all the festivities--baking, gift-wrapping, all the fluffy little in-betweens, hehe.
Relationships: Connor/Reader, Connor/You
Kudos: 33





	Connor X Reader – Traditions

Connor stood in the hallway of your home, looking annoyed as he often did between deviancy cases. You knew if you left him, he would stay there all night, trying to figure out the connection between androids and RA9; it was a process he had gone through since he first came to stay with you. Granted, he was supposed to stay at the station between cases, but it seemed cruel to leave him there, so you had offered to let him stay with you. Connor, seeing the tactical advantage of staying with at least one partner, should there be a case after hours, had accepted your offer graciously.

You stretched, feeling tired after the long day at work. You and Connor had just left Hank at the park, after a long discussion involving the fates of the two Traci’s at the Eden club. Quite frankly, after such a case, wherein Connor had spared the life of the androids, letting them escape, you had begun to question his own deviancy. Given time, you thought he might become more human than most people you knew, but would he be prepared for that day? If he did turn deviant, you wanted him to know that you would be there for him, but how did one broach such a sensitive subject with the deviant hunter himself?

“Hey Connor, you alright?” You asked, motioning to his yellow blinking LED.

“My systems are fully functional, if that is what you mean,” He answered mechanically.

“It’s not. I just meant- Well, today was rough and-”

“Need I remind you Detective I do not have human emotions.”

“Right,” You deadpanned, not believing it for a second. “You know, off duty, you can just call me (Y/N).”

“Would that make you more comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

Connor nodded curtly, “Then I shall only use your rank at work, (Y/N).”

“Great…” You walked further inside, wondering how to best help Connor realise that he was turning just as much deviant as the other androids. Whether he was affected by the earlier case or not, he followed you for the first time since he had become your temporary roommate. He took note of your interests based on what he found in your home, from the books that lined the shelves to the pictures that adorned the walls.

You flicked on the radio, which usually helped you think, happy to find that your station was playing through the classic Christmas songs.

“So,” You started, “What do you think of between cases? Other than RA9 and further deviancy, I mean.”

“Well,” Connor considered momentarily, “I wonder how I can make Lieutenant Anderson more cooperative with me.”

“Hmm? You won’t need to worry about that after tonight. You really earned his respect out there.”

“Really? How could you tell?”

“Because, you didn’t shoot.”

Connor’s brow furrowed confusedly, “But we failed our case.”

“By protecting a life,” You insisted.

“That was an android, (Y/N). Just like me, it wasn’t alive.”

You sighed, turning away from Connor to enter your bedroom. He did not follow, sensing he had disappointed you with his answer. You gathered a few supplies from your wardrobe, bringing them out with you and laying them out on the living room floor, all the while wondering how you could teach Connor that not taking the shot was far braver than anything else he could have done at the Eden club.

Wishing to ensure your cooperation in future cases, Connor tried to pick up the conversation in a way that might please you. “What do you think about between cases?” He asked.

“I think about a lot of different things,” You said, distractedly.

“What are you thinking about right now?”

“The holidays.”

Connor looked at you, as if waiting for an elaboration.

“Okay, well, I’m wondering if my family will like the gifts I’ve picked out, and if they’ll complain the wrapping isn’t neat enough again. I’m hoping we’ll get a lot of good snow this year, and thinking about making gingerbread men for Mr Cormaci down the road; ever since his husband died, he’s all alone and I could use the biscuits to invite him up on Christmas. After all, nobody should be left alone on the holidays, especially not an eighty-year-old man. So, like I said, I think about a lot of things.”

“I’m not doing anything right now,” Connor commented. “Perhaps I can help you wrap your gifts.”

You considered the proposal for a moment, and then a bright idea hit you. Maybe if you could show Connor the joy of joining in Christmas festivities, he would have something of a human reaction which would help him if he later deviated.

“Okay, sure, I guess I could use the help.”

And so, Connor joined you on the floor, wrapping the presents that were put before him. The two of you were complete opposites. Where Connor worked in silence, making sure every present was impossibly neat, you sang every Christmas song loudly, making a mess and often getting the tape stuck to your fingers.

As soon as that was done, you asked him to join you to bake. You helped him with every step, mostly so you could keep a close eye on him and see if he would show any human emotion. All it would take was the tiniest hint of a smile, a few hummed notes of one of the Christmas songs, maybe even some further curiosity about your own traditions, but he remained stubbornly closed off to you.

With that, you incited the next round of your Christmas game, asking him to help decorate the apartment for the holidays.

“Isn’t it a little late in the night for that?” Connor asked.

“Hmm? I suppose, but I doubt I’ll be able to sleep for a while, so we may as well do it now, unless you don’t want to,” You said, ignoring the tiredness that tugged at your mind, begging you to sleep.

At your insistence, Connor complied with your request, helping you unpack the decorations you had pulled out a few days prior, placing them wherever you instructed him to. He remained stony-faced as he dressed the tree, even when you let him put the topper on, an honour you didn’t give to just anyone. It seemed that your plan to spread humanity through Christmas cheer was completely useless. You wondered if you could come up with a better plan in the future but thought it might have to wait until morning; perhaps sleep would provide you with a dream that might help.

After saying goodnight to Connor, you excused yourself, leaving him to go into stasis in the hallway as you always did. Instead of going into stasis however, Connor stood staring at the tree that he had helped decorate. The slowly blinking lights felt relaxing to watch. They were so small and delicate, not at all like the harsh glaring lights of the city; for some reason, the thought made him smile. Connor supposed that was his integration software, but how could it be when there was nobody around that he needed to integrate with.

* * *

It had been a year since you had last got Connor to partake in some Christmas traditions, and a lot had changed since then. Instead of living with you, he had stayed with Hank for a while before moving into his own place. He had been reinstated to the DPD where the three of you worked on more than just android related cases. Best of all however was the way Connor now regularly showed real human emotion on a daily basis; he had earned that freedom after everything he had been through.

Connor sat at the table of his own apartment, wrapping your present whilst happily listening to Christmas music. He couldn’t wait till you tore open the green parcel to find a first edition of your favourite book; it was one of the last remaining copies, since books had went paperless now. Given time, he hoped he might live to see a day where the two of you might be a couple. He longed to sit with you resting lazily on top of him, reading the book together as a couple. For now, that was only a Christmas wish, but given time, he was sure it would come true. After all, without you, Connor was sure he would have never deviated in the first place.


End file.
